firnia_rufandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Расы, внешность
breeding is pretty interesting, I always found enjoyment in forcing two creatures to reproduce, hoping the offspring to acquire the best traits from both Народности. Я намеренно избегал подробностей в описании рас, так как это может быть очень животрепещущей темой. Я был свидетелем яростных споров о моральном облике «бродяг и убийц», которые постоянно убивают и грабят несчастных орков – представителей племенного уклада и воплощение туземцев колониального общества… самые разнообразные споры, которые каждый раз скатывались в поливание друг друга грязью, где слова «культурные предрассудки» и даже «расизм» швырялись в лицо оппонента вкупе с отборным матом. Там, где системы вымышленных миров обычно используют расы, я стараюсь использовать для тех же целей культуры. Культура – это система верований, ценностей и отношений, она склонна уделять внимание личным заслугам и навыкам. Культура лесных жителей будет иметь совершенно другие ценности, а члены её будут развивать иной набор навыков, по сравнению с городской культурой. Культура рабочих из низших классов общества будет ценить совсем иные умения, чем каста придворных. Ничто не мешает эльфам, гномам, полуросликам или оркам принадлежать к культуре низших классов, точно так же, как ничто не мешает им принадлежать к культуре высших. Как только вы включаете расы, вы ясно даёте понять, что есть разные типы людей, которые из-за своих генетических особенностей в чём-то лучше, а в чём-то хуже других. А может быть, какие-то расы вовсе не имеет никаких преимуществ (или не имеют штрафов) – что это говорит о вашем мире? Если у ваших рас нет никаких особых преимуществ или штрафов, отличающих их от других рас, зачем тогда вообще расы? Почему бы не сделать вместо этого просто культурные различия? Расы же в этом сеттинге вдохновлены мотивом, восходящим к классической серии World of Darkness, где у каждой расы есть смертные помеси. У вампиров это упыри (или, если быть точным, нежить с примесью вампирской крови), у оборотней – сродственники, у фей – кинайн. Каждая из этих помесей успешно распространилась в мире простых смертных, незаметно действуя как тайный посредник между ничего не подозревающими людьми и своими сверхъестественными чистокровными родственниками. Эти расы внедряются во все культуры, в отдельных группах определённые расы могут частично совпадать с культурами. Когда персонажи не могут определиться точно со своей принадлежностью, и их убеждения переменчивы, для сюжета будет лучше, если расы и культуры будут отдельными качествами, чтобы всё было ещё интереснее. Некоторые элементы сюжета будут строиться вокруг «культурной» линии, в то время как другие элементы могут строиться на расовых различиях, и тогда, сводя эти линии вместе или перекрещивая их, можно получить разные варианты развития сюжета. К тому же, с расами, основанными на помесях со сверхъестественными существами, мы заодно избегаем всей этой канители с полукровками: полулюди/полуэльфы, полулюди/полугномы, полугномы/полуэльфы… Или у кого-то есть примесь сверхъестественной крови, или нет. Если у кого-то в жилах течёт кровь двух сверхъестественных предков, эти расы аннигилируют друг друга и персонаж получается в итоге обыкновенным человеком. * Нулланы встречаются во всех культурах. Где бы они ни были, не получают ни преимуществ, ни штрафов (нет особых способностей). * Дампиры предпочитают находиться у власти, причём формальной. (Способности: видят в темноте/чувствительность к свету, сверхъестественная сила/голод, нежить). * Фейери – мечтатели и путешественники, обычно одиночки. (Способности: эмпатия/ранимость, интуиция/фатализм, сновидцы). * Вольхи – иногда по-звериному жестоки, обычно держатся в группе. (Способности: звериная прозорливость/животные инстинкты, устрашение/дикость, частичная способность к оборотничеству). * Аватары – поговаривают, что они происходят от ангелов или святых. (Способности: целительство/зависимость, мистическое впечатление/фатализм, полубоги). * Инкарнаты – им ближе всего их духовные истоки. (Способности: чувствуют магию/легко ей поддаются, суеверны, тотемы). * Чистокровки – странники, которые любят смешиваться с пёстрой толпой. (Способности: невосприимчивость к магии, могут оставаться незаметными, чистота, вечны). Но потерпите меня ещё немного, давайте-ка назовём особые комбинации расы и культуры «семьями». Умножить культуры на расы. Очень легко попасть в ловушку, наделив каждую расу одной культурой, т. е. эльфы принадлежат восточной культуре, а гномы действуют по-русски. Если у людей эти отдельные цивилизации ассоциируются с одним видом, то эльфы, гномы и др. также должны иметь отдельные культурные и расовые различия. (то есть внутри расы свои подрасы) Какие животные особенно полезны в вашем мире? Речь не только о домашних животных, но и о пользе неприрученных для общества. Кто из животных представляет собой объект для охоты на них людьми? Или кто из одомашненных животных представляет пищевую ценность (напр., свинья или корова)? Мясо и иные продукты от каких животных являются деликатесом? И где? Какие животные используются в медицине или разработке лекарств? Наконец, какие животные являются опасными в вашем мире? Как будут выглядеть люди и нечеловеческие расы, которые развивались в разных частях вашего мира. Нудизм на пирсе. Домашние животные. На кого будут похожи жители. Живут ли там многочисленные типы созданий, например, ящеры или осьминоги, блуждающие вокруг? Создайте дикую природу для вашего мира. Являются ли они позвоночными (есть позвоночник)? Беспозвоночными (не имеют позвоночника)? Зубы, клыки, когти, чешуя, мех, крылья, глаза, конечности, слизь – это всё элементы, которые вы можете использовать при создании животных. Прочтите в книгах о необычных жуках и жителях морских глубин. На каких животных ездят ваши жители? Определите, что едят звери, а затем выясните, кто ест их! Построение экосистемы (кто кого ест, кто доминирующий хищник, как все сосуществуют) – это хороший способ узнать больше о мире, который вы создаете. Где проживают все эти существа в вашем мире? Они могут жить в небе или под покровами лавы. Может, у вас живут ледяные черви, которые роют норы в твердом метане или энергетические существа, которые могут быть одновременно твердыми и светящимися. Опишите, как они эволюционировали из другой формы жизни, или может они были частью эксперимента галактики. Кто или что породило жизнь на планете X? Какие основные события изменили ход развития мира? Существуют ли боги и/или богини, имеют ли место эволюционные формы жизни, либо это сочетание того и другого? Концепт-арт для героев одной профессии или одного вида. Основная проблема в решении этой задачи - соблюдение баланса сходства и различия. Герои вне зависимости от вида и профессии должны отличаться друг от друга по силуэту, пропорциям, деталям. Сначала выберите тему. Может быть, вы нарисуете загадочных принцесс подземного мира? Или лесных чудовищ, или магов, управляющих погодой? Определиться с объединяющим признаком очень важно: он должен быть достаточно общим, чтобы допускать разнообразие форм, но в то же время именно признак задает ограничения. Сформулируйте правило родственности. Насколько близки персонажи друг другу? Если они сестры, они могут иметь больше сходства. Если они коллеги, то меньше. Если просто представители одного вида - еще меньше. Попробуйте работу с базовыми формами. Например, у одного персонажа в основе устойчивый треугольник, у другого - прямоугольник, у третьего - волна, у четвертого - пятно, и т.д. Эти формы могут помочь создать отличающий героев друг от друга силуэт. Поработайте с телом. Есть параметры роста, полноты, пластики, которые тоже влияют на узнаваемость и силуэт. Добавьте деталей по вкусу. Это можно делать достаточно свободно, потому что если вы верно приняли основные решения ранее, детали не испортят ваши работы, а дополнят их. Анимы (Вильмоник), генетика как создание рас, варианты рас в мелких деталях. Категория:Основное